The Wiggly Friends
The Wiggly Friends are a group of characters. They are Captain Feathersword, Shirley Shawn the Unicorn, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Wags the Dog. Trivia * Anthony's brother Paul originally played all these characters back in the early years. *They all play musical instruments The Wiggles themselves also play. *They have performed some songs without The Wiggles. Gallery TheWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Friends GregandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Friends TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Friends MurrayandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray and The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Wiggledance!" end credits TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglyFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPhoto.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" promo picture TheWiggleFriendsFingerPuppets.jpg|The Wiggly Friends as finger puppets TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBackCover.jpg|The Wiggle Friends & Wally in back cover of "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" TheWigglesMovie1665.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWiggleFriendsin1997.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 1997 TheParty35.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 1998 promo picture TheWiggleFriendsin1998PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 1998 promo picture #2 TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheWiggleFriendsinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Toot Toot!" TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideoPreview.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in the Preview of the video from Toot Toot. TheWigglyFriendsandtheQantasEmployees.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Qantas employees TheWigglyFriendsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Disneyland Special TheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo-TitleCard.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in cartoon form in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" title card ThePuppetWigglyFriends.jpg|The Puppet Wiggly Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWiggleFriendsinAtPlay.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "At Play" TheWiggleFriendsinSafety.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Safety" TheWiggleFriendsinDirections.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Directions" TheWiggleFriendsinManners.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Manners" CaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate-TitleCard.jpg|The Wiggle friends in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" title card TheWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheWiggleFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture of "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood10.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in electronic storybook: "Anthony Ate the Party Food" TheWigglyFriendsin2000.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2000 TheWigglyFriendsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheWigglyFriendsandSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Santa Claus TheChristmasFairy11.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in electronic storybook: "The Christmas Fairy" TellMeAllAboutChristmas,Dorothy!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in electronic story book: "Tell Me All About Christmas, Dorothy!" TheWigglyFriendsin2001.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2001 picture TheWigglyFriendsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheWigglyFriendsonSteveIrwin'sCrocodileDiaries.jpg|The Wiggly Friends on "Steve Irwin's Crocodile Diaries" TheWigglyFriendsandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Irwin Family WiggleBay256.jpg|The Wiggle Friends building a sandcastle from "Wiggle Bay" WiggleBay382.png|The Wiggle Friends and the Wiggly Dancers TheWiggleFriendsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|The Wiggle Friends at "Space Dancing" premiere TheWiggleFriendsandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Paul Field TheWiggleFriendsinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Space Dancing!" TheWiggleFriendsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Whoo-Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" TheWiggleFriendsandDominicField.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Dominic Field BytheBeach25.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing basketball TheWiggleFriendsatSydneyAcademy.jpg|The Wiggle Friends at Sydney Academy TheWigglyFriendsPlayingCroquet.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing croquet TheWigglyFriendsPlayingBoomerang.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing boomerang TheWigglyFriendsPlayingSoccer.jpg|The Wiggly Friends playing soccer DorothyVisitstheAquarium34.png|The Wiggly Friends at Artarmon Blowing Club TheWiggleFriendsPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggle Friends plush toys TheWiggleFriendsToyFigures.jpg|The Wiggle Friends as toy figures File:SamMoran,BrettClarkeandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Sam Moran, Brett Clarke and the Wiggly Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTopoftheTots.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Top of the Tots" TheWiggleFriendsPlayingMusic.jpg|The Wiggle Friends playing music File:TheWigglyFriendsinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show TheWigglyFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|The Wiggle Friends in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:TheWigglyFriendsin2003.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2003 TheWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWiggleFriendsin2004.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2004 picture TheWiggleFriendsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Sailing Around the World" TheWiggleFriendsinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in Wiggly Animation BowWowWow(episode)34.jpg|The Little Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsonWigglesWorldSign.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on "Wiggles World" sign at Dreamworld TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheWigglyFriendsinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue TheWigglyFriendsinFruityFun.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWiggleFriendsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends at Wigglehouse TheWiggleFriendsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheWiggleFriendsonCBS.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on CBS CraigFergusonandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Craig Ferguson TheWiggleFriendsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" Brett,SimonandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Brett, Simon and the Wiggly Friends TheWigglyFriendsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Latin American Wiggles" File:Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)9.png|The Wiggle Friends in "Lights, Camera, Action! (Mandarin Video)" TheWiggleFriendsinTheMandarinWiggles.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" TheWiggleFriendsatDreamworld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends at Dreamworld TheWiggleFriendsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Wiggledancing!" WagsinNewYork12.jpeg|The Wiggle Friends in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" Dorothy'sTeaParty23.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong!" SamandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Wiggle Friends WagsMixesSomeColours18.jpeg|The Wiggle Friends in electronic storybook: "Wags Mixes Some Colors" TheWiggleFriendsatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends at "Wiggles World" TheWigglyFriendsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" TheWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Pop Go the WIggles Show" TheWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Memory Book" TheWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits TheWigglyFriendsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheWiggleFriendsonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on MYER Christmas Parade TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show" TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show" end credits TheWiggleFriendsatSixFlags.jpg|The Wiggle Friends at Six Flags TheWiggleFriendsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Hot Poppin Popcorn" promo picture TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaurMeetsSantaClaus.jpg|Cartoon version of The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" TheWiggleFriendsontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on the S.S Feathersword TheWiggleFriendsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series TheWiggleFriendsinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly Circus" concert File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas533.png|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" TheWiggleFriendsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" WigglySongtime!14.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Wiggly Songtime!" TheWiggleFriendsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Big Birthday" TheWiggleFriendsSurfing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends surfing in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglyFriendsinSurferJeff.png|The Wiggly Friends in "Surfer Jeff" TheWigglyFriendsandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and Gino the Genie TheWiggleFriendsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Getting Strong" Live in Concert TheWiggleFriendsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Wiggle Friends on "Carols in the Domain" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachPartyOpening.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" TheCartoonWiggleFriends.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off!" TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off!" TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.png|The Wiggle Friends in 2013 EmmaandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Emma and the Wiggle Friends LachyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in "Taking Off Tour!" SimonandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinVolkswagenCar.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Volkswagen car TheWiggleFriendsinBigAussieRoadTrip.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Big Aussie Road Trip" music video TheWiggleFriendsinSydney.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in Sydney TheWiggleFriendsinWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Wigglehouse" TheWigglyFriendsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "Rock & Roll Preschool" TheWigglyFriendsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" TheWigglyFriendsin2001PromoPicture.jpeg|The Wiggly Friends in 2001 Promo Picture TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglySafariShow.jpeg|The Wiggle Friends in The Wiggly Safari Show TheWigglyFriendsFacts.jpg|The Wiggly Friends Facts 3733825937_8b5e23ee23_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2009 2542878835_f8aabc09a4_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2008 IMG_0857.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in the 2003-2005 Tour puppets_all.jpg|The Wiggly Friends singing puppets s-400.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in the book Dorothy The Dinosaur Goes Camping s-500.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Wiggles Bay 28488-1194833578-3.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2007 awags1.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Rove Live allwiggles211610.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in New York City 1274258_10152051794527018_1694066235_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in the Space Dancing Premire 24000.png|The Wiggly Friends on a family date 212844314_fdae3616de_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in a show 136385298_a13b0e2b38_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Sailing Around the World Live 215312823_bdacb88935_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" 25905532_155bc1b711_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in The 2006 Tour P1000545.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in The 2007 UK Tour 3151952920_46bd0dcec8_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in The 2008 Tour 2790534039_d6d3739397_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and The Murray Balloon 2976519741_cdf486f662_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Six Flags 2743264441_6ef120a4cc_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends bowing IMG_6883resized.jpg|The Wiggly Friends as kids 731712497_34f6152446_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in 2006 DSCF0029-3.JPG|The Wiggly Friends in The 2007 US Tour img_1298.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and The WIggly Dancers 291584908_80ce245a7d_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" IMG_0819.PNG|The Wiggly Friends Playing Ring A Round A Rosy DSC01258.JPG|The Wiggly Friends and CinderEmma THE-WIGGLES-The-Magical-Rhyme-CD- 57.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in The Magical Rhyme Picture-064.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Dial E for Emma IMG 4259.JPG|The Wiggly Friends in DANCE, DANCE! The Wiggles BIG SHOW! IMG 0329.JPG|The Wiggly Friends in Dance Dance 3735807116 c6dbb1c390.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Australia Day 637956662.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in New York City DSC04109.JPG|The Wiggly Friends in Baton Rouge DeJTO_cXUAAwhRz.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in Roblox with their new guitars DotheTwist!49.png|The Wiggly Friends in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! TV Series" bandicam 2019-03-29 10-11-13-997.jpg|The Wiggly Friends In "Light Camera Action Wiggles! TV SERIES" 67336854_10157695185662018_5522104572761341952_n.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in a Party Time Big Show promo with The Wiggles|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wiggly_Friends 284CF9DE-7615-4F63-913C-8521435A469D.png|Emma and The Wiggly Friends|link=https://wiggles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wiggly_Friends Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020